


Seeing in color

by Isthisusernameavailable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Possible angst at the end, Soulmate AU, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isthisusernameavailable/pseuds/Isthisusernameavailable
Summary: You only see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. But in this time having a romantic relationship is banned and the truth is hidden from everyone.I sorta based this off of Your Lie in April and an idea generator.





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing and it's probably going to be terrible. Just know what you're getting into.

Only the very oldest people remembered a time when humans could see in color. Now there was only black, white, and many shades of grey.  
Lance woke up early one Monday morning; but what did the day matter, every day was just like the other. Everyday he would go to school then come home eat a bland dinner then go to bed. Of course they still had summer vacation but having a break on the weekends was a thing of the distant past.  
When he got onto the bus, Lance sat next to his best friend Hunk. He and Hunk had been friends forever. While other of their friends had come and gone they continued to maintain a great friendship.  
His bus was taking him towards an average school day. Seven hours of mindlessly following directions. Until he was allowed to go home and do all the necessary things to go back the next day.  
But little did Lance know, today would be different.  
As he arrives he didn’t notice anything straying from the usual; but he came to notice a feeling of uncertainty in the air. A feeling in the students. A feeling about a particular student. That student was Keith Kogane.  
Keith was a real mystery. He was suspended a while back, but no one knew why. He was allowed back about a month ago but he was still very frequently absent. He talked to very few people in the school; his only friend seemed to be a sophomore named Pidge.  
Today was the first day Keith had been to school in weeks. But Lance knew not of the boy’s presence. Lance usually tried to keep away from the mysterious teen who so often got into trouble.  
But as Lance was walking in, Keith happened to be coming in from the side entrance.  
They both seemed unaware of the other until…


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the whole soulmate element of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this chapter and the previous so I think I am going to continue the story. (I enjoy writing but i am not the greatest at it so the chapters will come out slowly). I also have another idea formulating that may come to fruition. Also please tell me if there were any grammatical mistakes that I may have missed in editing.

“Watch where you’re going,” said Keith coldly after they accidentally bumped into each other. Lance stepped back, about to retort, but was cut short when Keith walked straight up the stairs leaving Lance stunned and still processing the encounter. “What a jerk,” Lance thought to himself. But as he went throughout his day he had soon forgotten the incident.  
After that his day fell back into the usual routine; that is, until he got home and was getting ready for bed. He took off his shirt before he went to get into bed. But as he did, he noticed a faint red-tinted glowing was coming from his chest where earlier Keith had elbowed him. Of course Lance didn’t think much about that connection as he was rather surprised by his glowing chest.  
Lance considered telling his parents about it but he felt as if, just for the time being, he should keep this whole business to himself.  
◇ ◇ ◇ ◇  
Keith had just gotten home to his small apartment. He lived by himself even though he was only a sixteen. As he took off his sweater which he wore over a plain dark T-shirt, he noticed a cool blueish glow coming from his elbow. He didn’t know it was called blue though because this was the first time he had seen any color and was slightly bewildered.  
Keith’s glow soon died away, and a few miles away so did Lance’s.   
When he woke up in his groggy state, Keith had forgotten about the events of the night before. But when he stood up and looked out the window and saw the bright blue sky with only a few dull clouds marring the smooth expanse it all came back to him.  
◇ ◇ ◇ ◇  
Back in Lance’s small bedroom he was just waking up. As he did he noticed the bright red in his bedsheets as well as the many shades of red book covers on the shelves on the opposite wall. These were the only splashes of color in an otherwise drab gray room. As he saw the brilliant colors for the first time in his life, he felt something stirring inside him, swelling, it felt as if it were going to consume him. And at rhis moment, Lance wasn’t sure whether liked it or not.


	3. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I am going to finish this fic.

I have lost inspiration for this fic. I was very excited about it when I started it but I really don't know where I was going with it.  
I was not expecting anyone at all to read it but I was pleasantly surprised. If you were wondering what I was planning to happen next, it is as follows:  
Keith and Lance would ignore each other as much as they possibly could. But every time one of them saw the other they would see more and more variations of color. It was going to be super drawn out slowburn. When they finally admit their feelings to each other they have to keep their relationship on the down-low since in their society people look down on romance. And knowing me it would have a very angsty ending.  
I am so sorry but I just wasn't enjoying writing it anymore and thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.


End file.
